Stuck With Idiots
by Papina
Summary: Things become chaotic when Ino gets petrified & the others are sent on a mission to find the cure. But during the mission, Ino's presence haunts Tenten causing her to do weird things. [ Neji x Tenten x Gaara] Sorry but the romance is only a tiny bit.
1. What the Heck is this mission for?

So...ugh... just to let you know, this story can begin to get weird.  
So...enjoy! Pls. Review &...no flames pls. 

Note: Thery're still fourteen in this fanfic...okie? Cause I need Gaara to not be a kazekage.

Plus... This is still my 1st fanfic & ugh... I suck at giving details especially since this fanfic is humor & stuff so it's mostly one liners.

P.S. The romance part comes later... okie? Oh & I know the pairing is kinda weird but you gotta admit, it is pretty interesting... yeah that's it so, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1- What the Heck is this mission for??? 

Tenten sat under a tree catching her breath while observing Lee &  
Neji train. She wiped away the sweat on her forhead & rested on the trunk. She was working extra hard so she could get Neji to notice her.

" Tenten? Are you coming?", Lee asked.

" Just go ahead. I'd like to rest here just a bit more..."

" Ok then."

While she rested, she felt a bottle buried beside the tree she was resting on. She pulled it out & noticed that it had no label & all that was left was a few drops. She pulled out the cork to smell the liquid inside. Apparently, there was no smell so she returned the cork.

" Teeenteeen...", a familiar voice said.

Tenten looked around & saw nobody.

" Teeenteeen..."

" Who...'s there?"

No answer came.

' That was odd. It sounded so familiar yet I can't tell who it was...', she thought.

She stood up & saw Akamaru running to her.

" Hello, Akamaru."

Kiba appeared from behind a tree & Akamaru ran back to Kiba.

" Tenten? What are you still doing here? You're supposed to be in Tsunade's office right now. You're being assigned to a new mission-"

" Whaaat?!", Tenten made a mad dash to Tsunade's office.

* * *

Tenten nearly destroyed the door when she went in the office. " Sorry I'm late... " 

" If you do destroy the door the next time you come in, you're paying for it.", Tsunade said & piled some papers neatly on her table.

Inside Tsunade's office was Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji & Tenten. Naruto was reading a newspaper, Shikamaru was looking outside the window at the clouds & the rest were extremely bored.

" My horoscope says that I will lose something valuable. Hey Shikamaru! Wanna know your horoscope?", Naruto saked.

" Huh?", Shikamaru turned his head. " Oh. Sure."

" You will be swept by the wind... I wonder what that means.. Hey Sasuke, it says here in your horoscope today that you will encounter a hard fall. So quit while you're still ahead."

" Shut up, dobe. I don't believe in those horoscope things."

" I wish that fall would happen...", Naruto said to himself.

" I heard that!", Sasuke tried to punch Naruto.

" Sasuke-kun! Will you please stop!", Sakura said.

" Stay out of this!", both Sasuke & Naruto said.

Neji rolled his eyes.

Naruto & Sasuke were now gripping on each other's hair.

" Shikamaru! Help me here!", Sakura said.

" Too troublesome."

" WILL YOU ALL PLEASE BE QUIET!", Tsunade shouted & everyone stopped whatever they were doing.

Tsunade looked at everyone in the room & cleared her throat,  
" As you all know, Ino was being petrified-"

" She was?", the rest said.

" Yes. We need you to find the cure & find out who did this to Ino."

" We will?"

" Yes. You will have to travel to different places & find out what the cure is. It would be good if I showed you Ino but I can't do that."

" You can't?"

" She is in a critical condition."

" She is?"

" Yes. You will have to pack some of your things since it will take days!"

" Days?"

" or weeks..."

" Weeks?"

" Go now & pack. I have some work to do..."

" You do?"

" One more thing, will you PLEASE stop repeating what I am saying?!"

* * *

While Tenten packed, she heard the voice again. 

" Teeeenteeeen."

" What do you want?"

" It's Ino... You can't see...me..."

" Ino?! What the heck?!", Tenten jumped up.

" I can see you... but you can't see me..."

" Can you bother someone else?", Tenten continued packing.

" You are the only one who can hear me..."

" GREAT. "

" Look! I can even touch people but you can't touch me back!"

Ino poked Tenten.

" OUCH! "

" See? Anywho... what's that bottle you got there?"

Tenten held up the bottle. " Oh this? Um... I found this at the park. I forgot to show it to Tsunade. I'll just leave it with Lee."

* * *

Once they traveled through the forest, that's when trouble began... 

" I don't know where we are going... Naruto do you have the map?", Shikamaru asked.

Naruto searched his backpack & found a book of plays instead of a map. He searched more. " I know I placed it here somewhere"  
' I remember that it was inserted somewhere. '

" You lost the map, didn't you?"

He pulled out a piece of paper. " I've got it!"

Sasuke snatched it from his hand & opened it. " This is the wrong map you idiot! It's the map of the moon!"

" Map of the moon? I could have sworn this was a map of the forest."

" NARUTO!", everyone glared at him.

" Now we're lost.", Neji said angrily.

" We're not lost. We just don't know where we are."

" Yes we are!", Sasuke said.

" No we're not!"

" Yes we are!"

" I know exactly where we are."

" Where are we then?"

" In the forest."

" Nice.", Neji commented.

" We're lost in the middle of the forest because of you!", Sasuke said.

" You don't have to rub it in."

" You guys...", Tenten said again.

" What do we do now?", Sakura asked.

" We need to go in one direction.", Shikamaru said.

" You guys...", Tenten muttered again.

" What if we go the wrong way?", Neji asked.

" I cannot believe you lost it!", Sasuke said.

" Calm down Sasuke-kun.", Sakura said.

" I'm not listening LalalalaLa...", Naruto covered his ears.

" You guys..."

" I want to eat some ramen...", Naruto said.

" YOU GUYS!", Tenten shouted this time.

" WHAT?", they replied.

" I have a feeling someone is following us."

" Who?"

" I don't know."

" Is it me?", Ino suddenly asked.

" Not you ,Ino."

" Ino? Ino's not here? Who are you talking to?", Sakura asked.

' Rats! I shouldn't have said that!', Tenten thought.

" I'm hungry..."

" Umm...", Tenten said.

" Wait.. who said ' I'm hungry' ?", Neji asked.

Everyone looked at Naruto. " What? I didn't say it!"

" Shhhh... I hear something.", Shikamaru said.

They turned to face a large tree where the sound originally came from. Something came out from behind the tree that made Tenten & Sakura scream.

* * *

Back at Tsunade's office... 

" Hn.", Tsunade stopped writing & looked at Kakashi standing in front of her.

" Where are my team?"

" I sent them off on a mission."

" You did?"

" Yes... I did."

" You sent them alone?"

" I'm sure they can handle it..."

" They can?"

" They need to learn teamwork."

" They do?"

" ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! I'M GETTING FED UP WITH ALL YOUR... You do? She did? They can?..."

SLAM! Tsunade threw ( not actually threw but something like kick out) Kakashi out of her office.

" What was that all about?", Kakashi scratched his head & wondered.

* * *

Umm... ugh... pls. review so I can see how I'm doing. No flames pls. 


	2. Bumping Into Others

Here's chapter twooooooooo! Oh yeah, things may start to get crazy.

Chapter 2- Bumping into Others

* * *

" AAAAAAAAhhhhhh!", Tenten & Sakura screamed. 

A puppet which looked like one of Kankuro's puppets came out from behind a tree & Sakura fainted. She fell on the ground.

" Kankuro.", Shikamaru said softly & stared at the puppet lazily.

Suddenly, Temari's head popped out from behind the tree. " Oh. Hi guys. We thought you were enemies."

Tenten & Ino noticed Shikamaru blush a little.

" I'm going get my hands on Temari &...", Ino mumbled.

" Watch it, Ino.", Tenten warned her.

Gaara & Kankuro came out from behind the tree. Kankuro was busy getting his puppet ready in case there will be an attack while Gaara was folding his arms saying nothing.

" What are you doing here?", Temari asked & placed her large fan beside the tree.

" We're kinda lost.", Naruto said & paused to think then turned to Shikamaru. " WAIT A SECOND! We don't even know where we're going. You didn't even say where we're going!"

" Good point.", Neji said.

" So... Do any of you know where we can find a place with cures for being petrified?", Shikamaru asked. " Or better yet, do you know what the cure is?"

Kankuro & Gaara looked at each other.

" We do have this greenhouse at our village. There are a lot of medicinal plants there. Surely the cure you're looking for is there.", Gaara said.

" How do you get there?", Tenten asked.

* * *

While Gaara explained... Sasuke & Naruto were fighting again. 

" For the last time, I did not steal your granola bar!", Sasuke said already losing his temper.

" Yes you did! It was in here & I remember it!", Naruto said holding up his bag.

" Maybe you lost it like the map."

" I did not lose any map! I just misplaced it."

" You LOST it."

" Will you stop saying that I lost the map?!"

" Will you stop saying that I stole your granola bar?!"

...Silence...

Naruto looked at the large tree in front of him.

" Let's see who can get to the top of that tree fist.", he pointed at the tree in front of him.

" You're on."

Sasuke & Naruto ran as fast as well...ugh...something really fast. Sasuke was leading. Halfway through the top, he fell from the tree.

" I win! Ha! ", Naruto stood at the tip of the tree & began dancing like a maniac. " In your face, Sasuke!"

Naruto hurried back down to check on Sasuke.

" Sasuke?", Naruto poked him with a stick. " OMG! He's unconsious. It's all my fault...hmm..."

Naruto stared blankly into space.

" Aha! This was all in his horoscope so... it had to be fate!", he hit his head with his hand. " Stop talking like Neji!"

Naruto dragged Sasuke like a sack of rice to where the others were.

* * *

" ...And that's how you can get there.", Gaara finally finished while Shikamaru looked at him with a raised eyebrow & a dropped jaw. 

" Whaaa? Could you repeat everything again?", he asked.

Gaara glared at Shikamaru. " Ask somebody else. I'm not a taperecorder." He folded his arms & looked away in another direction.

" Seriously, I don't speak 'Gaara'."

" Please.", Tenten did a puppy dog pout.

" Well...", Gaara looked at them. " Ok, fine. I'll come along with you in your mission."

" Yes!", both of them said.

" Oh & work on your pout. It doesn't have any effect at all.

" Yay! Now they'll find the cure...oops.", Ino cheered & accidentally bumped into Tenten causing her fall into Gaara's arms. Her arms were around his neck.

" ACK! Ugh...Thanks for catching me.", Tenten quickly removed her arms & pulled away the moment she saw Gaara's expressionless face & looked around trying to figure out where Ino is while Gaara eyed her.

' Ino, you're lucky you're invisible because I'm planning to beat the daylights out of you once you get back to your body. ', Tenten thought as she walked around trying to listen for any sound Ino makes.

" YOU GUYS! I need some help here. Sasuke is sooooo heavy.", Naruto shouted from afar.

" Sasuke-kun!", Sakura suddenly became not-fainted at the sight of Sasuke.

" You were awake the whole time?!", Neji exclaimed.

Sakura nodded.

" Oh Sasuke-kun!", Sakura ran to Sasuke & nursed him. " Naruto? What happened?"

" The horoscope came true."

" What DID happen?"

" He fell off a tree."

" Oh... Sasuke-kun.", Sakura took out her first aid kit.

' Will she stop saying Sasuke-kun?! It's making me sick to the stomatch.', Naruto thought & folded his arms like Gaara.

" Unfair! She has Sasuke all to herself!", Ino complained.

Tenten heard it & reacted quickly. " AHA! You're there!", Tenten pointed at the spot where she heard Ino's voice. Everyone stared at her weirdly. " Um...ugh... I mean...I found my missing...thing! I've been looking everywhere for it."

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

" WHAT?"

...silence...

" I'll set up the tents.", Neji broke the silence. " It's starting to get dark."

' Hmmm... I think I have an idea.', Naruto thought & smuged.

" Where is Shikamaru?", Sakura asked.

" Where is Temari?", Kankuro asked.

" Great. Now Shikamaru is gone with the wind."

" HEY! THE HOROSCOPE CAME TRUE!", Naruto jumped up.

" Naruto, stop it with the horoscopes thing.", Neji said as he fixed a tent.

" But it's true! His horoscope was... You will be carried off somewhere."

" Hey...they left us a note.", Gaara held up a piece of paper.

Everyone gathered to look at the paper.

It said:

Dear Everyone,

Temari & I will meet you in the Hidden Village of Sand. I cannot stand all your fighting so...I'm going ahead with Temari. Umm... If I find the cure before you do, I'll leave a note.

Shikamaru

" We do NOT fight!", Naruto complained.

" Yes we DO!", Neji said.

" Not THAT much!"

" Was there ever an hour in which we didn't fight?"

Naruto paused to think.

" No."

" Hn.", Gaara said.

" I'll go after them.", Kankuro said & left before anyone could protest.

' Great. I'm left with these idiots.', Gaara thought & leaned on a tree.

" So...who should be the leader?", Sakura asked.

" I'll be the leader!", Naruto raised his arm & waved it.

" YOU?", Neji said. " No way. Not a chance."

" Then who will be the leader?"

" I could be the leader.", Neji said.

" Let's just vote!", Tenten said.

" Who votes for me?", Naruto said & raised his arm. He was the only one who raised.

" How about me?", Neji asked & found that he was the only one raising his hand.

" Or me?", Tenten asked & was also the only one raising her hand.

" Alright...who votes for Gaara?", Naruto asked & once again Gaara was the only one who voted.

" GREAT. What do we do now?", Neji folded his arms.

" We can't ask Sakura & Sasuke. We musn't disturb their serenity.", Tenten said in an innocent voice.

" Who cares about their freakin' serenity, woman!", Naruto said. " Let's go & ask them!"

" I agree.", Gaara said & followed Naruto.

" Who I shoud vote for?", Sakura asked as everyone looked at her eagerly hoping she wouldn't vote for herself.

" Yeah."

" It would be"

* * *

Aaaaaaah! My eye! It burns! 

Naruto: What's this? picks up mysterious bunch of papers

Sasuke: Hey, what's this? grabs the fanfiction( specifically this one) GASP! It's a fanfic!

Naruto: Where? Let me see? Sasuke hits Naruto on the head Hey! What did you do that for???

Sasuke: It says here you lost the map.

Naruto: It's not my fault! Blame the author. It was her idea. I would never lose anything.

Sasuke: Now... where's chapter 3?

Naruto: Umm... ugh... looks for it in the pile

Sasuke: Well?

Naruto: I don't know where it is.

Sasuke: You LOST it?! hits Naruto again

Naruto: OUCH! What was that for?

Sasuke: For losing chapter 3!


	3. Fighting Once More

Here's another chapter! I'd like to thank my friend Shelly for giving me some crazy ideas for the next chapter.

Chapter 3- Fighting Once More

* * *

"...I'd vote for Sasuke!", Sakura said with a smile. 

" SASUKE!!!!!!!", Naruto shouted. " But...but...but...he's unconsious! ARGH!"

" Shhh. You'll scare him."

Neji went back to fixing tents while Naruto was running around like a maniac. He finally stopped after tiring himself.

" So... who's the leader?", Tenten asked.

" I have a good idea. We won't have a leader.", Neji said.

" Hn.", Gaara said & thought. ' Like I said, I'm stuck with idiots.'

" We HAVE to have a leader!", Naruto protested.

" Fine. Who has the most qualities of a good leader?", Neji asked. " Or who is the one who is leading us to where we are going?"

" That would be me.", Gaara spoke up.

" HIM!? No way! He's not even on the mission.", Naruto complained again as Gaara glared at him.

" Alright, we'll have two leaders.", Neji finally said & threw a death glare at Naruto. " & no more complaining!"

" Who should be the other leader?", Tenten asked.

" Meeeeeeeee!", Naruto jumped.

" I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'm voting for Tenten!", Neji said.

" Really, Neji-kun?", Tenten smiled like a fangirl & batted her eyelashes.

" FINE! Tenten then.", Naruto marched off to another direction.

* * *

During dinner, ( Oh yeah, their dinner was a sandwich which Sakura made for everyone before they left for their mission.) they made a small bonfire. Everyone was gathered around, sitting & talking... 

" We forgot one more thing...", Neji started. " There are six of us & there are only three tents. My plan is... Sakura & Tenten in one tent, Naruto & I in another & Gaara can stay with Sasuke."

' Since when did HE become the leader?', Naruto thought & continued eating.

" I'll stay with Sasuke-kun.", Sakura said.

" WHAT?!", Ino shouted. " Why you little..."

" Then who will Tenten stay with?", Neji asked.

" Um...how about Naruto?"

' Great. I'm stuck with Gaara.', Neji thought.

' Great. He's stuck with me.', Gaara thought.

' Great. I hope Naruto doesn't snore.', Tenten thought.

' Great! Now I can put my idea to use. First,...I shall steal someone's eyeliner... who has an eyeliner? I hope Tenten or Sakura has one. Next, I'll snore loudly so Tenten can't sleep & she'll go out of the tent. Lastly, I will sneak in Sasuke's tent & draw stuff on his face using the eyeliner. This is going to be great!', Naruto thought & grinned.

" What are you smiling for?", Neji asked sarcastically.

" I uh...ehem...ugh... nevermind.", Naruto said & got up. " I...ugh...forgot...uh...something. Gotta go!". He made a mad dash to the tent he was going to staying in.

He opened the zipper of Tenten's bag & searched for an eyeliner. " Where...is...it???". He finally felt something like a pencil & pulled it out of Tenten's bag. " Success! & it's black, too! Just perfect."

" Naruto-kun?", Sakura asked from outside. She was now standing outside the opening of the tent. " Hey, what's that you have there?". She pointed at the eyeliner he was holding.

" Oh this? Um...it's just my...pencil!"

" Isn't it a bit dark for a pencil?"

" It's a colored pencil."

" Ah, Ok.", She walked towards the tent where Sasuke was.

" Phew! I thought I would never get away with it."

" Get away with what?", this time Tenten was at the opening of the tent.

" ACK! Tenten! Ugh... get away with eating dessert first!"

" Dessert?"

" It's pie & I ate it all."

" Hn. How typical.", Tenten left the tent.

' What the heck? She sounded like Gaara.', Naruto thought.

* * *

That night... MIDnight... 

SNORE! Ngork! Yawn! SNORE! Naruto did his best to make a lot of sounds to keep Tenten up. He even attempted to hit Tenten's head " accidentally" with his arm.

SNO-! Tenten managed to hit Naruto with a pillow. SNORE! SNORE! He tossed & turned a lot.

Tenten couldn't take it anymore. She got up & rubbed her droopy eyes. She yawned & went out of the tent.

" Yes! Now I'll head to Sasuke's tent...", Naruto said to himself & grabbed the eyeliner.

" Why oh Why do I have to stay with Naruto? I can't believe he snores that loud.", Tenten said as she leaned on a tree. It was cold & dark outside. Not entirely foggy. She looked up at the full moon which was the only light available.

Tenten began to climb the tree she was leaning on since getting up & looking at the moon seemed to have made her restless. Although she was a bit tired, her eyes were no longer droopy. She finally reached the thickest branch of the tree & rested there.

A strange feeling stirred upon her. It felt like someone was there. Maybe Ino? It was different, it was a different feeling from having Ino around to bother her.

" What are you doing up this late?", a mysterious but familiar voice said. She turned her head to where the voice came from to see who it was.

In less than a second, Gaara was beside her staring at the moon.

" I can't sleep.", she said. " How about you?"

" I'm not used to sleeping.", Gaara looked at Tenten still with no expression. " Tell me, why are you looking for a cure for... what was it?"

" Oh. That. Our friend Ino was being petrified & we need to find the cure.", Tenten said & thought. ' Then when she gets back to her body, I'm going to beat the daylights out of her.' She clenched her fists.

" Are you angry at this Ino person?", Gaara said ( yet again, expressionless).

" How did you know?"

" You're gesture is showing it."

Both of them remained silent for a while.

" Can I trust you?", Tenten broke the silence.

Gaara nodded.

" Well, how do I explain this? Ino's presence is around. She can touch us but we can't touch her back & I'm the only one who can hear her. She tagged along in our mission.", Tenten paused when she saw Gaara's expressionless face. " You must think I'm weird."

" Not at all.", Gaara managed to smile a little. " You seem interesting."

Tenten blushed & moved her hand. She felt Gaara's hand with her finger tips. Her hand was now on top of his.

" So, tell me more about you.", his attention was now on Tenten.

* * *

The next morning... 

" NARUTO-KUN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN?!", Sakura came storming out of the tent. Her hair was a mess & both of her fists were clenched. She was ready to beat Naruto up.

" Whaa?", Naruto stuck his head out of the tent. He didn't get much sleep last night & so did Tenten.

" What's all the commotion about?", Neji yawned & got out of the tent. The moment he saw Sasuke he began laughing like hell.

" Stop it, Neji-kun!", Sakura glared at Neji who was on the ground laughing so hard.

" I'll start keeping the tents...", Naruto said.

" YAWN! Good morning everyone.", Tenten went out of the tent & saw Neji laughing. " Neji-kun? What's so funny?"

She looked at Sasuke & joined Neji laughing. This made Sakura even more furious.

" NARUTO-KUN!", she chased Naruto through the woods.

" Hey! Sasuke's waking up!", Neji said & stopped laughing for a moment.

Sasuke's eyes were lined making him look like a racoon or a panda or worse, Gaara. He slowly got up & saw Neji & Tenten laughing.

" What's so funny?", he asked.

Tenten held up a mirror.

" NARUTO! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP LIKE HELL!", Sasuke jumped out of the tent in rage & looked around to find Naruto.

" Ugh-oh.", Naruto climbed the nearest tree.

" Run Naruto!", Tenten & Neji shouted.

Sasuke smirked as soon as he spotted Naruto. He climbed the tree next to the one where Naruto was on.

Gaara suddenly appeared behind Neji & Tenten & took a good look at Sasuke. " Is he trying to copy my look?", he asked & both Neji & Tenten looked at him weirdly.

" Sasuke...", Naruto looked with fear at Sasuke's furious face.

Sasuke reached in his pocket & pulled out a kunai.

" Sasuke-kun! What are you doing?", Sakura shouted.

" This looks bad.", Neji commented.

" This looks interesting.", Gaara said & folded his arms.

" Oh boy. He's doomed.", Tenten added.

" NARUTO! I'm going to kill you!", Sasuke shouted feircely.

He threw the kunai directly at Naruto.

* * *

Dun...dun...dun...

Yeah, I need to think of more ideas...


	4. Out of Control

Oh yeah, I don't know what term to use for Ino's mind transferring thingie so I'm just using "posessed"

* * *

Chapter 4 - Out of Control 

The kunai was about to hit Naruto until he dodged it & it was now going to hit Tenten. Gaara managed to push Tenten a bit so the kunai only hit her arm.

Naruto jumped on Sasuke causing them to fall from the tree & into a bush of poison ivy.

" Will this eyeliner ever get off???", Sasukiner off his eyes really hard & scratched his arm. " Waaah! My face is sore."

" You look like you need some sleep.", Naruto joked & scratched his leg.

" Naruto-kun, you better apologize to Sasuke-kun.", Sakura ordered him. "...NOW!"

" I'm sorry you're Sasuke.", Naruto said.

Sakura nudged him. " OUCH! I mean- I'm sorry for making you fall off a tree."

She nudged him again. " Twice."

She nudged him once more. " & for accusing you of stealing my granola bar, eyelining your eyes, losing the map & fighting with you."

" You WHAT?!", Sakura's jaw dropped. " You deserve to fall into a bush of poison ivy!"

Meanwhile...

Blood dripped from Tenten's arm. Fresh blood. Gaara eyed that drop.

He borrowed Sakura's first aid kit & fixed her wound himself. As he wrapped a bandage on her arm, he asked," Does it hurt?". His face was now forming an expression. Sadness.

" Why woudn't it hurt?", Tenten asked. " Are you ok?"

" I'm supposed to be asking you that."

" Oh &... Thanks."

" Tenten, I'm bored & today I blah...blah...blah...", Ino started yapping uncontrollably. " Oh yah, whoever placed the eyeliner on got the wrong color for Sasuke. I think the best color should be blah...blah...yap...yap..."

" INO WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!", Tenten shouted coldly. Everyone was staring at her again. Even Gaara looked suprised. Tenten quickly placed her hands over her mouth. ' Did I say that out loud?', she thought.

" Nothing will suprise me again.", Ino said.

" Tenten, are you ok? Why are you calling that tree Ino?", Neji asked & looked at her weirdly as she stared at the tree in front of her. " We need to get going if we want to get to Hidden Sand by tomorrow."

" Neji activate your byakugan!", Tenten ordered him. " Activate it NOW."

" But... for what reason?"

" JUST DO IT!"

Neji did what Tenten commanded & saw the invisible Ino.

" I'm starting to see things...", Neji gave a confused look.

" You see her?"

" Who?"

" INO!"

" That's Ino?!"

" Well who did you think it was?!"

" I dunno. A bear or something..."

" Ugh! Do bears even have blond hair?"

" Ugh...do they?"

' Great. More idiots.', Gaara thought.

* * *

Anywho, while traveling Ino kept her mouth shut since Tenten is bothered by her annoying voice, everyone knows she's around & Sakura is happy that Ino is jealous of her. 

The day was just like the ordinary. There was a fight ( started by Naruto with Sasuke) every hour, Tenten keeps grumbling about Ino, Sakura sticks ( literally) to Sasuke, Gaara is quiet & expressionless as usual & Neji kept his arms folded. Yup, they're all sick of the mission. I mean, who wouldn't be?

" Are we there yet?", Naruto asked.

" No.", Sakura replied.

" How about now?"

" NO."

" Now?"

" Will you please shut up!"

" Fine, fine..."

Soon... ( more like 10 seconds later)

" Now?"

" ARGH!"

Neji eyed Gaara wondering why he is quiet.

" What are you looking at?", Gaara now looked at Neji & glared.

Neji glared back. " Alright! I challenge you to a glaring contest."

" I accept!", Gaara said & glared even harder. Neji did the same.

" Baka.", Sakura said & looked at Naruto who was cheering for both of them. " That goes for you, too!"

" Can I posess you?", Ino whispered to Tenten.

" You wouldn't - ", Tenten didn't finish her sentence since Ino already took over.

Ino-as-Tenten danced around like crazy. " Hey Macarena, macarena,...", she sang & danced more.

In Tenten's head.  
' Macarena?! WTF?! INO GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!!!!', Tenten shouted ( in her mind of course).

' No way. Not until I make you glomp Neji.', Ino replied.

' INO GIVE ME MY BODY BACK! & STOP MAKING ME DANCE MACARENA!'

' Ok, ok.'

Ino-as-Tenten glomped Neji causing them to stumble on the ground as they lost their balance.

" Tenten? Why the hell did you glomp me?", Neji asked in a confused voice. " You are getting weirder by the minute. Talking to someone invisible, dancing macarena like a maniac & now you're glomping me. Now get the hell of me."

" Yes sir Neji sir!", Tenten ( this time as herself since Ino left to posess Sakura) saluted & realized she was acting weird again. " Err... You heard nothing!"

Meanwhile...

Sakura was busy helping Sasuke wipe the eyeliner out. Ino & Naruto both looked at them jealously. Ino posessed Sakura immediately.

Ino-as-Sakura pulled away from Sasuke & started jumping up & down shouting, " I know you stole Naruto's granola bar! You are guilty, guilty I tell you!". Ino-as-Saskura laughed hysterically.

Sasuke raised a brow. " Sakura, are you ok?"

" You look like a racoon, too!"

" I DO NOT!"

" Yeah you do!"

" NO I DON'T!"

' Heheh. This will surely make Sasuke mad at Sakura.', Ino thought.

Ino-as-Sakura messed up Sasuke's perfectly combed hair.

" My hair! My beautiful hair! How dare you mess it up!"

" You can't catch me!", Ino then left Sakura's body & left her standing cluelessly wondering why Sasuke is glaring at her. " Sasuke-kun? Why? Are you mad at me? What did I do?"

" What did you do? You just messed up my hair a few seconds ago, woman!"

" I...I...did?"

Ino was now headed for Neji. She then posessed him & made him walk up to Gaara & poke him with a stick several times. Gaara's face instantly turned into a glare & sand was starting to come out from his gourd. This frightened Ino so she quickly left Neji's body.

" Whaa...t haapennedd?", Neji said wearily.

" You're about to be murdered.", Naruto replied.

A large sweat drop started to trickle down from Neji's forehead. He could not bear to find out what Gaara was planning to do next.

" HYUUGA, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU.", Gaara barked.

" I'd prefer you'd use the the term ' kill ' because murder is too scary & freaky. Oh & how did you know my surname?"

" UGH! Anyway, I'm going to kill you."

" But...but...but... What for?"

" For being annoying, for poking me with a stick, for being annoying.."

" You said that already."

" See! You're doing it again!"

" Doing what exactly?"

" Interrupting & correcting me!"

" But it's good for you."

" ARGH! Stop infuriating me."

" I am not infuriating you!"

" Yes you are!"

" No I'm not!"

" Yes you are!"

" Why are we fighting again?"

" Because you're interrupting me."

" No, It was because I was annoying you."

" Wait, if you knew... then why the hell are you asking?"

Tenten cuts in," Stop it you two!". But they ignored her.

" Now where was I?", Gaara paused to think. " Oh yeah! Prepare to meet your doom!"

Neji ran immediately as sand from Gaara's gourd spilled rapidly & started to chase him.

" Naruto, do something!", Tenten pleaded.

Naruto quickly took action & summoned Gamabutana.

" Hey! What's the big idea? I was just about to eat some snacks!", Gamabutana complained & refused to stop Gaara.

" I need you to help me calm him down.", Naruto pointed to Gaara who was staring blankly at the giant frog in front of him.

" Ok, ok. But you owe me! & if I get killed, I will never forgive you."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah... can we go on now?"

Both of them started to attack & was stopped by the most unexpected thing...

* * *

Just to give you a hint,... the thing is something that can be swallowed.

Yeah, &... I'm kinda lost in the plot & I just realized that I make them fight too much. Anywho, thanks for the reviews.


	5. Finally There

Hi... sorry for the chaotic story. This chapter is kinda short though... Also, sorry if I have any wrong grammars or spellings. Well, here's chapter 5...

* * *

Chapter 5- Finally There

" What the hell?!", Neji shouted as a cute little white puppy appeared out of nowhere & gave out a happy bark.

" Awww... how cute. I mean- NARUTO! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT OR YOU'LL SMASH AKAMARU INTO CUTE LITTLE DOGGIE PIECES!", Sakura warned. " Plus, Kiba will be added to the who-wants-to-kill-Naruto list."

The next thing they knew, Gamabutana let out his tongue & swallowed Akamaru whole.

" Hey! Why did you do that?!", Naruto said angrily.

" I dunno. I guess I was hungry. Plus, he was in the way."

" Frogs don't eat dogs!"

While Naruto & Gamabutana were making all that noise, footsteps were heard & it started to get louder.

" Who's t-there?", Sakura asked in fear.

" Maybe it's a giant cockroach with messy hair! Ugh. I hate roaches.", Neji suggested.

Kiba jumped out from behind the tree & waved, " Hi group! What's with your faces? You look like you just saw a giant cockroach with messy hair. Not that they exist... but you get the point.", he paused & looked around. " Hey, where's Akamaru? I know he went this way."

Everyone pointed to Gamabutana.

" Alright. You guys have bad eyesight. First of all, Akamaru is a dog not a frog. Second of all, he's not wrinkly."

" You got a problem with my wrinkles?", Gamabutana held up a fist ( Not exactly a fist since he's a frog).

" Gamabutana swallowed Akamaru, ok?", Sasuke finally spoke.

" WHAAAT?!", Kiba shouted & fainted. Unable to believe that his dog is perishing in a large wrinkly frog's stomach.

Everyone started talking at once. Gaara turned to Neji & said, " I'm still planning to kill you.". Sand started grabbing hold of Neji's feet making him stuck to the ground.

" You guys! I need some help here! I'm about to be smooshed into little Neji pieces. Hello? Can't you hear me?", Neji called but the others were too loud & busy getting Akamaru out.

Before Neji was fully wrapped up in sand, Tenten took action & pulled out a scroll. " Naruto, you summoned the wrong thing. Now I'm going to summon something that will really help us!", she said as she wrote some stuff on that scroll & formed a hand seal.

Poof! It's cute, it's fuzzy, it's Gaara's teddy!

" Teddy! I missed you!", Gaara smiled & hugged his teddy tightly.

" Awww... how cute. I mean- GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!", Neji demanded so Gaara let him go ( since he was starting to spoil the moment with his shouting).

" I'm feeling sick to the stomach.", Gamabutana said.

" That's what you get for swallowing Akamaru you big meanie.", Kiba said & folded his arms.

" No really, I - BURP!", the frog burped & out came Akamaru!

" Akamaruuuuuuuuuu ( 1 min. later, ) uuuuu! I missed you!", Kiba hugged his beloved puppy tightly but let go when he noticed Akamaru was suffocating. " Yuck! You smell bad. You need a bath. Bye group! I need to give him a bath right away!"

" Umm...ugh... I'll just leave now. Buh-bye.", Gamabutana waved & disappeared with a poof.

Ino went back to posessing Neji.

In Neji's head.  
' Hi.', Ino said & chuckled.

' Are you my conscience?', Neji asked.

' No. I mean...ugh... yeah.'

' Why is now the only time you're starting to talk to me? Wait a second... you sound familiar.'

' I'm Ino you idiot. I can't believe you actually thought I was your conscience.'

' Who? What? You're Nemo?'

' INO! What are you deaf? Could you do me a favor & make everyone hurry up so you can get the cure & I can get back to my body? I'm getting bored waiting.'

' Err... ok. I'll try.'

Ino left Neji's mind & watched him walk up to the others. " You guys, we'd better get going. We want to reach Hidden Sand within three days not more than that.", he said loudly.

" Yes sir Neji sir.", Naruto imitated Tenten & found her glaring at him. " What? It's not like I'm mocking you or anything."

" Which you are."

* * *

The next day... when they finally reach the greenhouse in Hidden Sand where Shikamaru didn't leave any note.

" WE'RE FINALLY HERE! I'M SO HAPPY!", Naruto hugged Gaara who looks at him annoyingly.

" Do that again & I'll amputate you.", Gaara warned him.

" O-okay. But..."

" But what?"

" What's amputate?"

" Ugh! Look it up.", Gaara spoke no more since he was already a bit irritated.

' Hmm... Ino hasn't spoken to me lately. I can't believe I'm saying this but... I miss her annoyingness.', Tenten thought as she walked.

" Tenten...", Sakura said sounding like a warning.

' What could she be up to?', Tenten continued her line of thoughts & kept walking.

" Tenten...", this time Gaara said it.

' Where is Shikamaru?', she continued.

" TENTEN!", obviously it was Naruto who shouted.

Tenten suddenly couldn't move & realized that she was caught in Shikamaru's shadow imitation technique. " What was that for???", she shouted.

" Shikamaru is here, you were walking too far &... you were going towards that large centipede.", Naruto explained.

Tenten stared with her jaw dropping at the creepy crawly slimy-looking black centipede exactly one meter away from her. Shikamaru released her from his jitsu so she could run screaming back to them. " I...hate...creepy...crawly...nasties...", she mumbled like a demented person.

" So, Shikamaru... did you find the cure?", Sasuke asked.

" I have both good news & bad news..."

* * *

Thanks for taking time to read. Pls. review & no flames pls. If you don't like the story then don't review.

Naruto: Yaawwwnnn... rubs eye

Sasuke: Finally you're awake. You missed 3 chapters.

Naruto: Ok, so let me read them.

Sasuke: Not until... background turns dark & Sasuke folds his arms while saying " Mwahahaha"

Naruto: What...what...are you doing?

Sasuke: Getting revenge. pulls out a giant eyeliner & makes Naruto's eyeslook like Gaara's

Naruto: You're evil! Naruto looks at himself in the mirror

Sasuke: Success! exits dramatically


	6. Staying A While

Before you read this chapter, I'll warn you that by the end of this chapter you will be saying or thinking " WTF?!". Anywho, enjoy the chapter.

& for those who don't get what SFX means, it's sound effects.

* * *

Chapter 6- Staying A While

" The good news is... I'm treating you all to dinner. Isn't that great?", Shikamaru said.

**SFX:** Crickets

" The bad news is that I can't find the cure here."

" What?! We came all the way here for nothing?!", Naruto said angrily.

" Look in the bright side... Shika is treating us to dinner. Isn't that great?", Neji said while thinking about food.

" Another thing... Tsunade-sama sent a note saying that we should return.", Shikamaru added.

" Wait, I'm confused! How did she know where our exact location is? & how did she send that note anyway? & why is she telling us to return? & why the hell are you treating us to dinner?", Tenten asked.

" I don't know the answer to the first question is, she sent the note to Hidden Sand using a bird & some guy tackled me just to give it to me, I don't know & for some reasons undecided."

" Hah? I'm confused? Which is the answer to which?", Sakura asked.

" I said it in order.", Shikamaru said & gave a bored expression. " Too troublesome to repeat it all."

" Can we eat dinner now?", Neji said impatiently.

" We didn't even have lunch yet, weirdo!", Sasuke said.

" Look! Over there!", Sakura noticed something.

" It's a bird!", Gaara said.

" It's a plane!", Naruto said.

" Baka! It's a tree!", Tenten said. " With a yellow ribbon tied to it."

" What could it mean?", Naruto asked.

" What do you mean ' what could it mean'?", Sasuke asked. " Haven't you heard of the song?"

" What song?"

" The ' tie a yellow ribbon on the old oak tree...' ", Sakura said.

" Never heard of it. No, wait. It sounds familiar."

" Do you know why a yellow ribbon is being tied to the tree?"

" To prettify it?"

" NO."

" To make us wonder why it's there?"

" No."

" To tell us the direction of the wind?"

" What gave you that idea?"

" It's possible."

" DAMN IT, NARUTO! IT'S BECAUSE YOU STILL LOVE ME!", Sasuke said out loud forgetting that he was supposed to say ' because the person who tied it still loves the other person' but because of his anger, he said the ones in the lyrics instead. The crowd of people looked at him like a maniac & whispered about him.

' Why do these things happen to me whenever he's ( referring to Naruto who is currently prone to being punched by Sasuke) around?', Sasuke thought.

" Three...Two...One...", Sakura counted.

" NARUTO! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP & YOU WILL END UP IN THE HOSPITAL & YOU WILL SUFFER FROM INJURIES & YOU WILL BLAH BLAH AFTER I BLAH BLAH ( for short, ' I will kill you')", Sasuke ran after Naruto as the others bought popcorn from a nearby stand.

" Since when did they sell popcorn here?", Tenten asked.

" Shhh. We're getting to the climax.", Neji said.

* * *

**Dinner...**

" What is this stuff?", Sasuke said as he poked the mystery mush ( **A/N:** Imagine it as mashed potato or something).

" One of the best stuff I've ever tasted.", Naruto said & stuffed his mouth with the mushy food. He could only move a little from the injuries caused by a certain person.

" Here Tenten, taste some of this salad.", Neji said as he spoonfed her with salad. Gaara looked at them jealously.

" Here Tenten, try some of the sausages.", Gaara said & also spoonfed her with sausages making Neji jealous.

" Try these."

" & these."

" how about these?"

" These?"

Tenten's mouth started getting stuffed with food. After chewing & swallowing the last piece, she said & stood up," Stop it! Both of you!". She looked around to find everyone looking at her. ' Not again. Even without Ino. ', she thought & slowly sat down.

" I'll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom.", Sakura said & stood up. As she stood up, her forehead hit the lantern which hung from the ceiling & so she had a big bump ( yeah, the lantern was not the soft kind).

* * *

**The next day,... ( the day they leave)**

" Bye, Gaara.", Tenten said & kissed his cheek making him blush.

" Hey! What about me?", Neji asked.

" You'll get yours later."

" Name me something that flies, can get us home fast & can fit us all.", Shikamaru said.

" Do dogs fly?", Neji asked.

" No.", Sasuke said.

Kiba jumped out from the bushes nearby & behind him was a white sports car ( **A/N:** This is the part where you say, " What the hell is a sports car doing in this story?!") , " Hi group. Akamaru just ate some weird stuff & turned into a sports car which can fly & fit all of you. Need a lift?"

" YES! We do! Thank you!", Neji said.

They went in Akamaru & Kiba drove them home...

* * *

Yeah, I know. I'm crazy & so is the story. I wouldn't be suprised if you'll say, " WTF?! Akamaru turned into a car?!". But still... review pls., no flames & if you don't like the story, don't review. 


	7. And So

Hi! I've cooked up another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- And So

" We're here!", Tsunade's office's door was banged open & was...ugh... destroyed.

" Remember what I said the last time? If you destroy the door, you're paying for it.", Tsunade barked.

" You did say that?", Shikamaru asked.

Her face flushed with anger. " NOW DON'T START WITH THAT AGAIN!"

" Start what?", Naruto asked.

" THAT!", she closed her eyes & tried to calm herself down. They suddenly flicked open after she was done, " So, is everyone alright?"

" Sasuke & Naruto needs treatment from poison ivy, Tenten's arm is injured, Sakura has a bump on her giant forehead & I feel like dancing. Yeah, we're ok.", Neji replied.

" The reason why I sent you back here is because Ino was already cured. All thanks to Lee."

" LEE?!", all of them said in a suprising angry way ( you get the point).

" You called?", Lee popped his head out from a different door.

" Why is it that YOU could find it & we can't?", Naruto complained.

" Oh. The cure was the bottle of liquid Tenten gave me to show to Tsunade a few days ago."

" WHAT?!", the others looked at Tenten.

" How was I supposed to know it was the cure?", Tenten said defensively.

" Hi guys! Did you all miss me?", Ino went in the room & posed.

" YOU!", they all said in unison.

" You kept bothering me!", Tenten said in rage.

" You were the one who made Sasuke mad at me!", Sakura said angrily.

" You're my conscience!", Neji said in horror.

" You made me glomp him.", Tenten pointed to Neji.

" You her glomp me.", Neji pointed to Tenten.

" You made me look like an idiot.", Tenten said.

" You almost got me smooshed into little Neji pieces.", Neji said.

" You yap uncontrollably!", Tenten said.

" You made me summon a frog.", Naruto said.

" In short, what they're all trying to say is you caused a lot of trouble so now they want to kill you.", Shikamaru said.

" Please don't hurt me!", Ino said dramatically.

" Give us one good reason!", Sakura said.

" I can give you discount at our flower shop. You like flowers don't you? They're pretty & nice. In fact, they're pretty nice.", Ino pleaded.

' That's all she's offering?', Shikamaru thought.

" Umm... OK!", the others said in unison.

' And they're actually accepting it?', Shikamaru thought again.

Kiba entered the room in a hurry, " You guys, I just parked Akamaru &..."

" Parked?!", Tsunade, Lee & Ino said in confusion.

" You better take a look at him I think it's because of the stuff he ate.", Kiba said in worry.

" Don't worry. Once I find out what's wrong with Akamaru, I'll be sending these people on another mission to find the cure.", Tsunade said to Kiba as she smiled.

" Let's get the hell out of here.", Naruto whispered to the others.

" I agree!", Neji said.

Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke , Shikamaru & Sakura ran hysterically out of the room & into the hallway.

" Hey! Where do you think you're going?!", Tsunade said sharply as she stuck her head out from the door.

" Ugh... buying...ugh...flowers! Yeah! Bye!", Sakura made an excuse.

Tsunade sighed & turned to Lee & Ino. " So, are you people up for a miss-", they also left the room in a split second even before she finished her sentence.

She looked at Kiba & he shrugged. " I wonder what's gotten into them.", she said.

THE END

* * *

Sorry I had to end it but I'm also working on another fanfic which will also be crazy & funny like this one.

Anywho, thanks for the reviews! I had so much fun working on this fanfic. XD

Ah, wait... review pls!


End file.
